Defearon Bloodrunner
Category:Alliance Category:Human = Basic Information = *'Full Name': Defearon Uldaine Bloodrunner *'Sex:' Male *'Height': Around 6'7 *'Weight': Somewhere between 190 IBS and 200 IBS of pure muscle *'Eye Color': -In Human Form: Stone Gray -In Blood Elf Form: Ruby Red -In High Elf Form: An deep, capturing purple *'Hair Color': -In Human Form: Raven Black -In Blood Elf Form: A lighter shade of Black -In High Elf Form: (Same as Above) *'Age': -In Human Years: 31 -In Highborne Years: Unkown *'Birthplace': He was born in Elwynn but claims his homeland as Quel'Thalas despite the fact he was not born yet when his family inhabited it. *'Occupation': Assassin, Mercenary, Bounty Hunter *'Family': -Older Brother-Ganoes -Daughter-(Adopted)Yasu -Son-in-law-Demonsong -Grandchildren-The son and daughter of Yasu and Demonsong Defearon focuses mainly on his ties to his daughter as her marriage and the survival of her children will promise the continuation of the Bloodrunner name. Sadly, Defearon has yet to find a mate that will take up the mantle of "Mother of his Child" so the only surviving kin of his is Ganoes. *'Current Relationship': None, but knowing Defearon it wont be long before he's spending time with a woman in public. *'Alignment': Chaotic Neutral *'Guild': Nights Symphony = History = Defearon's parents were two of the few High Elves who managed to flee Quel'Thalas from the wrath of the Scourge invasion led by Arthas Menethil. After many weeks of travel from the Northern lands of the Eastern Kingdoms in hopes of finding some bastion of safety from the scarred lands of North, the only surviving Bloodrunners came across the serene forest of Elwynn and agreed to settle there. Not soon after establishing a home they birthed their second son. Whom they named Defearon. The prejudice of the Humans was well known to the Bloodrunners. So, in an effort to protect themselves and their son they concocted a spell that hide their High Elven features with Human looking ones that looked and felt real. They put so much effort and care into the spell it was nearly impossible to detect to any wizard that might be suspicious enough to search them. It also masked their natural affinity for magic incase the same situation may come to pass. And so Defearon grew and lived and learned amongst the Humans, believing himself to be one of them. But, due to the slow physical growth process of a High Elf Defearon was shorter and much more baby like during his years spent in school. This, led to much teasing hurtful comments from the boys in his school. And it was when he was around 10 years old that he began to question his difference from the other school boys. His mother and father continued to assure him he was special and soon they would accept him. When Defearon reached the Highborne equvialent to 12 year old, his hormones awakened and just like every other being on Azeroth, they began to change him. His parents, knowing the day would come but putting off their worry until the day came. But their worries became a nightmare when the ever changing physical features of his body began to clash with the spell which was fighting to hold them back. Despite the effort put into the spell by his parents, it would not hold and collapsed in his sleep. When Defearon woke up the next morning and looked into the mirror in his room he was shocked and horrified by the overnight change. Defearon confronted his parents, hoping they would have an answer for this strange over-night transformation. They realized that they could no longer hide the truth and sat him down and after a long discussion they revealed and explained the truth to him. Defearon was shocked in angry. But the anger soon faded as his parents explained the reasoning behind it. He realized that his parents did it out of love for him and worry for his safety and not out of shame. He agreed to let them take him out of school until he was well past the growth stages of his life and they could safely repair the spell. For the next five years Defearon would live with his parents. Learning the traditional art of swordsmanship from his father and the history of the Quel'dorei as well as the art of spells and casting them. But Defearon's happy life with his mother and father soon ended when his father and mother died of old age. Defearon was left with the fortune his mother and father accumulated in their lives but gave away the house, as it contained too many memories. It was then that Defearon realized what little he had done in his life so far and how little his mother and father had to be prooud of him for. So, for the next 11 years Defearon trained vigorously non-stop to turn himself into a lean mean killing machine. He then entered the Assassin business and took only a year to become the most paid and sought after assassin in the market. But the killing business grew boring and Defearon did not live life enough. He then joined the first group in his life, the Splitskull Buccaneers led by Servias. The two men became great friends and Defearon soon rose to the rank of First Mate. But the crew was small and meger and lacked the potenial Servias had first spoken of. Defearon left the crew, but soon after foudn himself working again as a Tiger of the Gray Tiger Shipping and Freight Co. Defearon enjoyed the people and especially grew friendly with his boss, Tai Jiaing. But the lack of proper use of his skills and the dulling of his killing instincts forced him to quit. Current These days Defearon is back in the Assassin business and working his way back to the top. He's also been manufacturing a variety of illegal weaponry to select buyers. He's also long abandoned the spell that hides his Highborne features and he freely displays them to the public. He's also been hunting Mages to quench the natural hunger for magic his people suffer from. In the past month the number of victiams he's claimed has sky-rocketed. Something's amiss... = Relationships = His whole life Defearon has been a ladies man. Being cold and emotionless Defearon felt no love during his time as an Assassin and would typically bed a woman and dump her on the streets the next night. After joining with the Gray Tiger Shipping and Freight Co Defearon met a young Human Female by the name of Loura (Her last name was and has forever been unkown to him) and quickly fell in love with her for her strength much like his own and her stubborn attitude. The couple hit it off immedietly and were soon engaged and married in October. But a few months after his leave from the Gray Tiger Shipping and Freight Co Defearon saw less and less of Loura until she had soon disappeard all together. This annoyed him greatly and he divorced her. These days Defearon is single, astonishing as it is to friends they have no doubt he has some girl up his sleeve, or atleast watching one at the corner of his eye. = Personality = Defearon in the past was very cold, cruel, emotionless and mean. But when he joined the Gray Tiger Shipping and Freight Co his personality grew more friendly and welcoming. These days he has resumed the past cruel and evil attitude towards others. Despite this change he's still a charmer towards ladies and maintains the boast that he could easily bed any un-married woman he wanted. He's also still kind and friendly towards his daughter and his husband but you can tell that he's slowly growing to be a bit of a jerk anyway.